


La violence de mes désirs (J'avoue je maudis tout ceux qui s'aiment)

by lover_44



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: The symbol on it was a crown, and for a moment he frowned before opening it. In elegant silver letters against the black paper, was the invitation to one of the most famous, albeit very secret, underground bondage clubs, The Court.





	La violence de mes désirs (J'avoue je maudis tout ceux qui s'aiment)

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Leisure - All over you

The word around the office was that Antonio Salieri was as frigid and cold as a polar glacier. Always impeccably dressed in black, hair tied back in a ponytail. Not one line out of place. Even his walk was of someone who was perfectly in control, someone who was capable of destroying another with one single look. Everyone thought he was a great boss, though. Understanding, rigid yes, but not the harassment kind of rigid. Talking to him inside the office is about the necessary, and outside of  it, there were only two people who dared: Lorenzo Da Ponte, a coworker and a long time friend of Salieri, and the seemingly unaware new intern, Wolfgang Mozart. 

 

To Mozart, Salieri never said anything besides “You’re in my way” one time when he was trying to get inside the elevator and Mozart, standing in front of it, offered him cherry gum, and after what seemed like a look of deep disgust, Salieri added “You have glitter on your face” before getting inside the elevator. To a lot of people in the office it was already more than they have ever saw Antonio Salieri talking. 

 

The invitation arrived to Antonio through the usual delivery boy. It was inside an ordinary common brown envelope, and once he opened and pulled it out, he knew what it was immediately. The black paper, very tasteful, Salieri noted, was folded and held close with a red wax seal. The symbol on it was a crown, and for a moment he frowned before opening it. In elegant silver letters against the black paper, was the invitation to one of the most famous, albeit very secret, underground bondage clubs,  _ The Court _ . Once again, Salieri frowned. The only reason he knew about it was because Stephenie, Lorenzo’s girlfriend and a brilliant lawyer for the rival firm, used to be frequent in their parties. She speaks very little about it, though, and the only thing she says it’s how freeing was to be able to let it all go. No modesties, no shame of anything. He understood it was all very respectful and kept under wraps, but what he didn’t understood was how the invitation got to him - it clearly was not a mistake, it had his name printed on it-, and why someone thought he would accept it.

 

 In the end, what convinced Salieri to go was his brother’s Frank shameless teasing of how he hasn’t had sex since his break up with Therese a year and a half ago, and how worried he felt for him, thinking he could drop dead of blue balls any moment now. He wouldn’t know anyone there, their faces would be covered. No one would know, right?  _ Right _ .

 

It took Salieri an hour to find the place. It was on the industrial part of town, full of warehouses and huge storages. He parked his car, not sure it was safe there until he spotted two huge man in front of a seemingly abandoned building. He sighed and got out of the car.  The dress code was eighteenth century period clothes, and all in black, silk and lace, he thought for a moment about giving up, but knew he would never live down his brother’s teasing, and now Lorenzo’s, judging by the text in his phone from him containing only peach and eggplant emojis. He rolled his eyes, turned the phone off and pulled on his black and silver half venetian mask before crossing the empty street. 

 

The password was _“L’assasymphonie”_ , which seemed a very odd choice of word to Salieri, and once he got inside, all his belongings including his cellphone, were put in a closed locker, and in return he was given a technological wristband. All his information was on it, his locker would only be open by scanning it and if he wanted to consume any drinks, he could just scan the bracelet as well. He went through a long and dark hallway before he could see the room. _Or one of the rooms._ It was clear someone put a lot of effort to make it really look like a throne room in a castle. There were gold curtains, red mattresses, and a lot of people in period clothes. The music was loud, and it was some kind of beat that made it all seem even more sensual. A little further from the people, there were loveseats and divans that looked like could really have belonged to a King or Queen, and on it people kissing, talking, doing _things_. In that moment, Salier was happy for the mask he was wearing, as he was sure a deep red blush was settling on his face. He was never really a prude, but maybe this was too much for him. He decided to go for the bar, maybe one glass _or two_ of scotch would help.

 

It didn’t. People would come up to him and he would, as politely as he could, decline all of them. He wasn’t sure he could really do that, sleep with a stranger without even seeing their faces or knowing their names. It  _ frightened _ Salieri a little, actually. He was intended on leaving when a young man just stopped next to him on the bar. Dressed in purple, black and gold and wearing a purple and gold half mask, Salieri could see the hints of black and glitter behind the mask adorning the big hazel eyes. He had a head of mopish blond hair, and for a moment Salieri squinted. He looked  _ familiar _ . And then the boy simply extended his hand, palm up in a clear invitation as he smiled the sweetest smile Salieri had ever seen. His pants instantly felt tighter, and as he took the hand without even blinking and with a dry mouth, all he thought was how he never knew he was  _ so easy.  _ All it took was pretty eyes and a pretty smile. 

 

As they moved further inside the building, he saw ropes, whipping, candle wax. Even though people seemed to be quite enjoying themselves, Salieri started to get nervous once again, and the boy laughed softly at his clammy hands “Relax” he started as he pulled Salieri towards a futon on the corner. There were a variety of cushions on it, and hanging on the wall above it, chains “I will only do what you ask me to”, and to that, Salieri swallowed hard.

 

For a moment, all Salieri could do was stand in front of the futon until he felt hands on his shoulders, gently pulling his jacket off. There was a sudden presence against his back as nimble fingers undid his waistcoat, and that simple touch alone made Salieri realise how touch starved he was. His knees became weaker, his pants even more tighter. He was still with his cravat tightly around his neck and button shirt on when his pants dropped to the ground and his cock was finally free. Just the fact of not being constricted in his pants made Salieri let out a soft moan, but he was not given any more time to think before he was sitting in the futon, arms up and wrists held up by chains. The cravat came undone from his neck and around his eyes, over his mask. For a moment Salieri had a sensory overload, his anxiety reaching a high peek. He could not see, his arms were restricted, he was half naked and there was a stranger there. The other gave him a moment, and for that, Saliri was grateful.

 

“You want out?” the other asked, one hand resting gently on Salieri’s face and the other on his chest. Nothing about him seemed forced, the only contact was his soft and warm hands. He was giving Salieri a  _ choice. _

 

“No” It was what Salieri chose to answer after a long moment “No” he repeated, voice already hoarse and deep. His whole body was set on fire when he heard the soft laugh again and felt the hands opening his shirt, exposing his chest. There was a mouth on his, and the kiss tasted like scotch, cherry and some electricity Salieri had never felt in his whole life. He felt a hand on his cock and in a impulse, moved his hips up as well as his arms, pulling at the chains that in return rattled against the wall. “Fuck” he whispered against the lips still touching his, and he felt a smile against it. That man was doing the most simple things and yet, something  _ animalistic  _ inside Salieri seemed to be waking up. 

 

The soft mouth started to move at the same time as the hand on his cock, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, taking the time to suck on each pierced nipple - something Salieri and his brother Frank did when they were young and it hurt so much he never really had the courage to take it off. He felt teeth scraping against the metal on his nipple and he was sure his cock was leaking already. This was going to end embarrassingly early if Salieri did not get a grip of himself. So he closed his eyes tight behind the blindfold for a moment and when he spoke, his voice was so deep it sounded like thunder “Put that pretty mouth of yours to use and suck my cock”.

 

He heard a small gasp of surprise and soon enough, there was a mouth alongside the hand “Fuck” he whispered again as he felt a tongue circling the head and sucking on it. The hand dropped to the base and squeezed hard, and behind his once again closed eyelids, Salieri saw stars. Suddenly the mouth engulfed his whole cock in one hard suck, and a chill so hard went through Salieri’s body that he was sure he sobbed. The other’s free hand squeezed his balls once, twice, and then he felt fingernails sinking on the inside of his tights. The sudden wave of pain and pleasure was so much that he could not hold himself back and came inside the other’s mouth. 

To his surprise, when the man moved up, he could feel his cock was still half hard, such was the force of the pleasure he was experiencing. For a moment, there was nothing, and then he felt skin against his. The man was finally naked and holding his cock again, but only to roll something cold and tight around it. Not a condom, no.  _ Not yet.  _ Something metallic, a cock ring. Another chill went through Salieri’s body as he felt thighs straddling his, the heat of another body against his and all he could do was hungrily lean forward and kiss the mouth close to his. He could feel the other’s mask was off, and this time, the kiss was savage, almost violent. That man was letting out something inside Salieri that would be terrifying in the light of day. 

 

They kissed hungrily, and as Salieri felt soft gasps against his lips, he knew what was happening. He was oppening himself up. “Set one of my hands free, I want to tear up apart for my cock” he ordered, and he was sure he heard a light sob before his  left hand, interestingly enough his dominant one, came free. The man coated his fingers with what felt like lube and guided Salieri’s hand to his entrance. Without warning, Salieri pushed one finger in, causing the man to jump with a delicious moan. Another finger in, another moan. Three fingers in, and the man’s nails were now sunk on the skin of his shoulders as he pushed back against the hand. All Salieri wanted now was to fuck this man good, so good he would not be able to walk for days, let alone sit. He was going to tear him apart and write his name inside with cum. 

 

He took his fingers out and the man quickly rolled off the cock ring, which caused Salieri to let out a low whistle of pleasure, and on the condom. With one harsh pull, Salieri brought him down on his cock. There was another moment of silence and Salieri could swear he was coming already. The man was tight, hot,  _ so good.  _ They did not know whose body trembled more, as they both shivered and electric shocks went seemed to be going through their veins. When he starts to move, it’s so delicious that Salieri could cry. There is nails dragging down his arms, sinking on his thighs, lips biting down on his and drawing blood. He is sure he is going to regret all of this tomorrow, but right now his sole intent in please.  _ Pure and simple pleasure. _

 

“Close your hand around my neck. Tight, Antonio” It’s what the mouth against his says. The mess is so great by that point that Salieri just does it without realizing the man just called him by the name, his  _ first  _ name. He lifts his hand and closes it around the other’s neck. It’s warm with heat and cold with sweat at the same time. Right against his palm, he feels the pulse. As he tightens it, it seems like his own air is being cut. The power to have someone’s life on his hand, literally, like that. One squeeze too hard and the man is dead. He suddenly can’t move anymore as wall impossibly tightens around his cock. He feels such a strong wave of white, hot please that his ears buzz. It feels like the world stops spinning for a moment.

 

He feels a gentle kiss, his other hand becoming free again, and that is it. When he wakes up, he opens his eyes and is able to see. He is dressed once again, down to his shoes, his mask in perfect place. The red ribbon that was holding his hair back in a  ponytail is gone, though. 

 

The thing is, Salieri kind of does regrets it the next day. His lip is bruised and he has painful nail marks from his shoulders down his arms and back, and even on his thighs. His hair's a mess and he has gold glitter all over himself that he just can’t get rid off. He had the best sex of his life with someone he didn’t see the face, doesn’t know the name. It’s depressing, and he contemplates calling in sick, something he never did, and leaving the office in Lorenzo’s hand for the day, but he doesn’t. He showers, dresses, and goes to work. It’s the first time in years Salieri does not wear a tie. He could not work up the energy to knot it. 

 

As usually he arrives before everyone and busies himself with work, clearly avoiding Lorenzo, who he is sure is dying to make questions. He is on his way to the interns to fill them with a stack of petitions to file when someone literally crashes into him. Salieri takes a moment to regain his ground only to be literally taken from under his feet again. It’s Mozart, the new intern. Mozart with his mop of blond hair, Mozart with his kind apologetic smile, Mozart with his big hazel eyes that still hold some trace of black eyeliner and gold glitter. Mozart. With a scarf. Tightly. Around his neck. Hiding something.  _ Mozart _ . He holds Mozart wrist on the verge of too tight, and when he sees a red ribbon fastened around it, the red ribbon he knows it’s the same that was holding his hair back the night before, he is sure some of that animalistic instinct is back in his eyes. Something that should not be seen in the daylight, let alone in the office hours “My office, now”. It’s all he says before letting go and charging back to his office, closing the blinds for good measure. In the distance, Mozart can see everyone in the office looking at him with pity. He is probably going to get fired, they whisper.

 

Salieri does not give Mozart any time. Once the door is firmly locked, he violently yanks at Mozart’s scarf and he can see the purple bruise around his neck. It’s the shape of a hand. _ His hand.  _ His fingers close around that neck once again and it fits perfectly. He feels Mozart tremble, not from fear, no,  as he squeezes, body crowding Mozart’s and pressing him against the door “How did you find me there?” Salieri whispers, lips close to his and he can feel the cherry scent from the gum he was probably chewing  “Aloysia Weber. She’s the owner” he starts, eyes locked on Salieri’s. The fire and defiance are there, too, and it makes Salieri want to scream “I’ve known her for a long time. Asked her to invite you, Antonio” he simply says, and the small smile as he calls his first name once again finally breaks Salieri. The kiss is messy, even hungrier than the night before, if possible. Salieri only stops when he feels so lightheaded from lack of air his vision starts to go black.

 

“I’m going to punish you for this. Tonight after dinner” He whispered hotly against Mozart’s lips, foreheads pressed together.

 

“Is this your way of asking me out?” Mozart asks with a soft grin “Not that I’m complaining, I’ve been trying to get your attention since I got hired here” he chuckles, which earns him a bite to the bottom lip for it. He lets out the softest moan, and Salieri just kisses him again.

 

Thinking back, maybe Salieri does not regret accepting that invitation at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried posting this once and it didn't work out, my anxiety got the best of me. I talked to someone in the fandom and realised I could be in it just as an observer. I felt like arriving too late at a party, idk. Reposting this for purposes of saving my works.


End file.
